Above Heights of Heaven, Below Depths of Hell
by mikigurl
Summary: Sakura meets someone in the neutral area between Heaven and Hell.Will they collide or will forbidden love bloom?SxS
1. Prolouge Lessons

****

**Above the Heights of Heaven, Below the Depths of Hell**

**Mona – chan: **Hi everybody! My name is Mikigurl, or Mona – chan. This is my first fanfic ever! I don't know if it's good or not, but I'm giving it a try. This idea originally came from a cartoon/comic I was drawing while on a five-hour car trip, because I was so bored. I don't know if this will be a long or short story, because I'm making this up as I go. I have some of the plot in mind already and the main storyline, but I do not have every little detail that will be contained within my story. The story will be a little bit converted from my original work, because in that one I used dubbed names and the work is a bit different. I am also planning a prequel for this story, if I ever finish this one (yeah, right). Enjoy my story!

**Summary: **My first fanfic so go easy on me with flames! Lots of S&S... R&R please! Sakura has been residing in the restricted area for new coming angels within Heaven for 2 weeks, and is now being taught the lessons of an angel and rules of the Heavens. The most important rule, as Nadeshiko told Sakura was, "Never, I repeat never, befriend a devil! They are dangerous. You hear?" Sakura nodded numbly and whispered, "Yes." What happens when Sakura meets a stranger between the neutral area in between heaven and hell...where angels and devils can meet...but never befriend? Will forbidden love blossom between the two?

'.....'_– _Thoughts

A/N – My comments

Italics – Flashbacks

--...-- : Change of place or mention of a flashback

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the Card Captor Sakura characters. They belong to the almighty CLAMP.

* * *

****

Prologue – Lessons

The clouds drifted by lazily and the sun shone bright. The autumn leaves from the mortal realms blew into Sakura's face. "Mother...I'm ready for my lessons," Sakura said plainly while staring into the reflective blue sky.

Nadeshiko spoke clearly, "Sakura, listen carefully." Nadeshiko gently told her about all the rules of heaven, since there were so many. She then said to Sakura, "Never, I repeat never, befriend a devil! They are dangerous. You hear?"

Sakura nodded numbly and whispered, "Yes."

Nadeshiko continued, "If you do, you will never earn your halo, which is your goal in Heaven. Our goddesses and gods, known as the "Heavenly Ones" told us once of an angel that turned into a devil 40 years ago...he is called by Wolf Whisper."

Sakura was shocked. 'Wolf Whisper? It reminded her of Syaoran. Small Wolf. Could it be Syaoran? Syaoran had died 45 years ago, at the early age of 50, leaving Sakura a widow.'

--_Flashback_--

_"Syaoran! You're going to be okay!" Sakura tried to reassure them both. Tears slid out of her eyes. "The doctor will make you alright!"_

"_Sakura...my cherry blossom...I love you. Live for me. Some day I'll see you again, up there," Syaoran said with a pale, but weakly smiling face. He pointed to the ceiling and said again, this time more quietly, "Some day I'll see you again, Sakura. Don't you worry, my sweet cherry blossom."_

"_Syaoran...no...please...! You're not going to die! You're not going to die!" Sakura sobbed. This time Sakura was reassuring herself more then anyone else. "Don't leave me! Don't forget me! You can't! You just can't..."Sakura ended faintly, almost in hysterics._

_"I won't Sakura. I won't. I'll always be watching you from Heaven, and I'll never forget you. I'll always watch you, making sure you're safe and sound...and happy," Syaoran struggled with his speaking._

"_Syaoran...don't give up! I'll never be happy without you! I want to be happy together!" Sakura cried harder and clutched on to Syaoran's clammy hand as he was rolled towards the Emergency Room. _

"_Sakura...I...don't...think..." Saran could hardly say his words. "Goodbye...Sakura..." He ended, and the whole hallway was silent. _

"_SYAORAN, NO!! I LOVE YOU!!" Sakura screamed his name over and over, as if she would forget it. The nurses rolled Syaoran on his hospital bed farther and farther away from Sakura. Sakura ran to Syaoran and hugged him before she lost the chance. She kissed him one last time. Thin crystalline tears rolled down Sakura's cheeks._

_The nurses rolled him away, but right in front of the Emergency Room door, a voice was heard. "Sakura...I...love...you..." Syaoran smiled at her, straining for his voice to be heard. One last tear slid down his handsome face, one last time he spoke his words, and one last time he shut his eyes. Forever._

"_I love you too, Syaoran. For eternity," Sakura whispered. _

--_Flashback End_--

A few gentle tears spilled out of Sakura's eyes as she was reminded of Syaoran. She quickly wiped them away, not wanting Nadeshiko to see. "Mother, what was Wolf Whisper's real name?"

Nadeshiko was dumbfounded as she muttered, "His real name, I do not know, because he was wiped off the record of angels when he turned into a devil. The Heavenly Ones do know, but are not permitted to tell because Sakiya and Maya do not want anyone knowing." She continued, "The angel Wolf Whisper had earned his halo after taking his test at the age of 12 years old. Once you become an angel, you decide when you want to start your "age." Once you tell the Heavenly Ones, you start from the age of 10. You look exactly like you did at that age on Earth, but you are much older in 'wisdom years.'"

"Mother, what are wisdom years?" Sakura inquired.

Nadeshiko replied, "Wisdom years are of when you married on earth, and starts at the same time as your "age" on Heaven does. However in heaven you only grow old in your appearance up to 20. Wolf Whisper earned his halo but did not keep it for long. When you are 12 years of age, if you pass the halo test you may go into the "neutral" area where devils and angels can meet and see each other. However, they may never befriend there. Wolf Whisper befriended a devil there, and soon the Heavenly Ones noticed it, and notified Sakiya and Maya. The god and goddess made the decision of taking away Wolf Whisper's privilege to be an angel, but without him noticing."

Sakura listened intensely, her emerald orbs widening by each word Nadeshiko spoke. Nadeshiko took a breath and then told Sakura, "At first Wolf Whisper's halo dulled. He didn't notice. Then, his halo disappeared completely. Wolf Whisper got worried, and asked to see the Sakiya and Maya, because he knew they were the cause of this happening. Wolf Whisper approached the Heavenly Ones and spoke to them about seeing Sakiya and Maya. The Heavenly Ones replied that they would tell Sakiya and Maya, and they did. The two rulers, in turn, told them that they would not see Wolf Whisper. The Heavenly Ones talked to Wolf Whisper about it and told him what Sakiya and Maya said. Wolf Whisper was very disappointed, but still went around with his life, although very sullenly. He missed his halo, but soon he would regret his actions even more. A month later, Wolf Whisper lost his wings and looked almost exactly like a mortal."

Nadeshiko ended quietly. Sakura questioned, "Is that all?"

"No, there's much more, " Nadeshiko replied.

"Then do go on, mother!" Sakura urged Nadeshiko on.

"Alright, darling, " Nadeshiko agreed. "Some angels who lose their wings and halo due to breaking rules of heaven look like mortals. What sets them apart from mortals is that when a mortal becomes an angel, they instantly receive an "angelic aura." The light within. Mortals and angels both have auras, only devils do not. Wolf Whisper lost his angelic aura. And no, it was not replaced with a mortal aura. He lost it completely, for he turned into a devil, and devils have no auras at all. No angel could track him down, because angels can only track other angels and mortals down by sensing their aura. Wolf Whisper had no aura, so was lost in the depths of hell. Of course, no angel wanted to track him down, anyway. The Heavenly Ones believe that Wolf Whisper is still wandering hell and the neutral area, although no one has seen him. They also believe that Wolf Whisper can turn into his angel form, but it is still missing something. His aura - his angelic aura. The Heavenly Ones told us that they think he turns into his angel form to trick commonly angels into befriending him. However, they also think he fails in the attempt because angels can sense that he has no aura."

"What about me? I don't feel like I can sense auras," Sakura responded.

"Oh, yes, Sakura dear. You cannot sense auras until the age of 13, although you get your halo at 12. So, you must be careful, because at 12 you will be allowed to wander the neutral area. However, do not worry much, because it is only what the Heavenly Ones believe. They are very wise, but it might not be completely accurate, because only Sakiya and Maya are capable of predicting completely accurate events and knowing completely accurate knowledge. And they, will not speak of Wolf Whisper to us commonly angels."

"Oh mother, there is so much for me to learn and catch up on! Will I ever learn?" Sakura said in despair. (A/N: Can you believe she still wants to learn after Nadeshiko's incredibly long speech??! o.o; XD )

"Don't worry my darling, " Nadeshiko laughed. "In time you will, in time you will. Now, enter the gates of Heaven, and go find your friends!"

* * *

****

**Mona-chan: **So. How was it? Probably horrible, I know. Please review, review, review!! I really need to know how I did so I can improve it. I hope I had all the editing right!! I can't believe I made Syaoran die... he's too cute too die! But...that's the only way my story will work. This one is a default chapter, to introduce everything. Sorry the story was so short, but if I made the prolouge too Flames are accepted, but please go easy on me, because I am a first time fan fiction writer! But review please!! hehe!

**Sakura-chan: **You had to make me listen to that stupid speech didn't you?!?! ****growls****

**Mona-chan: **Ehh...hehehe...; sweatdrop

**Syaoran: **snore....so where do I come in on this?? ??

**Mona-chan: **Later!!! Arrgh.

**Tomoyo-chan: **Hey, you made me die before Sakura?? Why? I had so much fun with her too! And I left poor Eirol all alone....!

**Eirol: **Eh...and I died last, 'cept Sakura. Sakura you're so lucky. Why did you make Tomoyo die anyway?? We were so HAPPY! And you made my COUSIN die!

**Syaoran: **Shut up! We're not cousins!! And why did I have to die at 50!?! Too young!!

Mona-chan: .......sweatdrop vein popping 

**Sakura-chan: **Um...you guys...you guys...sweatdrop

**Chiharu: **And where am I in all this??

**Rika: **What about me?

**Takashi: **Don't forget me!!

**Sakura-chan: **You guys...

All except Sakura talk more

**Sakura-chan: YOU GUYS LISTEN!!**

****They all turn to Sakura, with sweatdrops on their heads

**All except Sakura:** What??!

**Mona-chan: **vein popping badly ....

**Sakura-chan: **She's gonna blow!!!!

**All: **Ahhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Mona-chan: DIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! gets out hammer like Sana in Kodocha 

**Sana: **Hey, that's me!!

**Mona-chan: **SHUT UP!!!!!!!!! bonks people with hammer

**Syaoran & Sakura: **Uhh... sweatdrop

**All**: uhhh...oww...uhh...oww! dodges hammer

**Sakura: **And they wouldn't listen...shakes head...she's going insane!

**Sana: **Yeah...I think so too. dodges hammer**** And she stole my line of defense..the hammer is my trademark!

**Fuka: **Yeah, and the fan is my defense line trademark!!

**Mona-chan: **BWAHAHA! WHO CARES!???? hits more innocent people with hammer AND I'M NOT GOING CRAZY! MWAHAHHAHAH!

**Syaoran:** Yeah..she's definently going insane...crazy laughing in background bye all you readers!

**All: **BYE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!more crazy laughing in background....

**Mona-chan: **BYE! BWAHAHHA! **All: **sweatdrop

* * *

**Mona-chan:** So REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! Thank you all very much! Arigato! 

Ja ne, mona AKA MIKIGURL


	2. Entering the Gates of Heaven

**Above the Heights of Heaven, Below the Depths of Hell**

**Chapter 1: Entering the Gates of Heaven**

Sakura leapt up in joy and bid her mother good – bye as she fluttered away, flapping her wings gracefully. The first ones she would find would be Syaoran, Tomoyo, and Eirol. She was still friends with those three, even after the Card Captor days. Tomoyo died a few years before Sakura did, leaving Eirol and Sakura pained, just as when Syaoran died. Soon after the death of Tomoyo, Eirol died. Sakura always guessed it was because of loneliness and depression that Eirol died. And of course, he had an empty spot in his heart that Tomoyo had once filled. Sakua saddened at the thoughts of her old life, before she was an angel. (A/N: Sorry my tablets are so bad... but I don't know what to write on them! ;)

--_Flashback_--

She climbed out of her luxurious car alone and carried three bundles of flowers. One of cherry blossoms, one of plum blossoms, and one of yellow roses. The sky overhead was cloudy, even though it was still daybreak. The rain poured down on Sakura's auburn strands of hair and then down onto her angelic face, even though she didn't seem to notice it. She stood motionless, almost like she was completely unaware of her surroundings.

_She stood a moment or two like this before she made an action towards one of the graves beside the many in the gloomy graveyard. Sakura kneeled down gently and placed the cherry blossoms next to one grave. Tears slid down her face as more memories flooded back. This tablet was engraved with:_

_R.I.P._

_Li Xiao Lang_

_Small Wolf, we hope you rest at peace._

_Above the heights of Heaven, where you now reside._

_Point your nose at the darkened night skies,_

_Toward the shining moon,_

_You raise your voice and howl._

_Shine like the moon, in the darkened night skies..._

_Shine...small wolf...shine.  
_

_The stone tablet was simple but yet it meant so much. Sakura felt pain strike her body as she started to cry more. More tears dripped down her face, but were concealed by the rain. The graveyard was dead silent except for the occasional howls of the wind and the sobs of Sakura. "Syaoran," Sakura said. "I hope you're happy where you live now. I miss you so much; I couldn't explain it in words. Syaoran...don't forget me. You just can't. You promised me! I love you! For eternity! Remember that. Please remember. Look. These cherry blossoms are a symbolization of our love. They're Sakura blossoms. My favorite blossoms, and you always said they were your favorite too. Because...because...they reminded you of me. Let these help you remember, let these help you never forget. Never forget our love, Syaoran. It's more precious than anything in the world." _

"_I will remember...Sakura...I will...remember..." Sakura thought she heard a voice, but turned only to hear the howling wind at her back. She sighed. There was so much more to say, but she had to move on. _

_Next to this one, Sakura set down purple blossoms. If you looked closer, they were really plum blossoms. This one was engraved with a message as well._

_R.I.P._

_Daidoujii Tomoyo_

_Tomoyo, Tomoyo, _

_Bloom, Tomoyo, Bloom._

_Just like the beautiful plum blossoms you are._

_Angelic face, dressed in lace,_

_Bloom, Tomoyo, Bloom._

_Hope you will always be happy in Heaven,_

_And shine like the radiant angel you are._

_Amen._

More tears. They would not stop. "Tomoyo, why did you have to leave? You were the best friend and cousin a girl could ever ask for. Did you know Eirol died so soon after you because he missed you so much? I know that was the reason of his death. I don't know why I didn't die too, because I missed you just as much. Eirol is probably up there with you now, along with Syaoran...and I'm the only one here. I hope you're happy up there, my best friend. Some day, we will rejoice in Heaven, all of us, together. Thanks for being there always when I needed you...thanks for listening to me when no one else would...Bloom...Tomoyo...bloom," Sakura sobbed.

_Sakura stopped in front of yet another gray, cold, stone tablet. The last grave she would visit, Eirol's grave. Sakura did not read this or any of the messages, nor did she want to. But each message was fixed in her head, never to disappear, because they hurt so much. _

_R.I.P._

_Hiiragizawa Eirol_

_Black sleek hair,_

_Mysterious flashing eyes,_

_The sun's reflection,_

_Shine bright, Eirol_

_And, rest in peace._

_Amen._

By this grave Sakura set down yellow roses that were as bright as the sun. "Eirol, look here. Yellow roses, resembling your sign...the sun. You will finally live at peace Eirol. Up in Heaven with Tomoyo. I'm glad you got what you wanted. I wish I did too," Sakura cried softly. "I will, though, someday. Somehow. I'll be up there with you, and Tomoyo, and Syaoran. All of you. And Eirol, thanks for being my master, for teaching me how to be a card mistress. You were wonderful. Without you, I would have never met Syaoran, Meling, Kero, Yue, Spinnel Sun, or Ruby Moon. And Eirol, one more thing. I hope this will make you feel better...I see you, Eirol, as Eirol Hiiragizawa, and not as the recarnation of Clow Reed. Thank you, Eirol, for being there in my times of need." Sakura said. "Shine bright Eirol, and rest in peace," Sakura said softly, quoting from the tablet. 

Sakura walked slowly, back to the car. Before she got there, she broke down. No one was around to hear or see, but she broke down nonetheless. She fell onto her hands and knees. Tears pooled around her eyes and fell onto the huge mud puddles on the ground. "Drip-drop, drip-drop." You could hear the tears when they hit the puddles. She pounded the ground with her fist, angry at the world. Angry with everyone she knew. But along with the anger was pain, confusion, and sadness all mixed inside. She screamed for no one to hear, "Why?! Why does this have to happen to me?! What did I do to deserve this? Why don't I just commit suicide now? No one will know and no one will care. I want to be up there..." Sakura looked up at the sky so longingly. Inside her with all her feelings, calmness was there as well. The calmness started to rise. "Calm down Sakura. It's not anybody's fault. You get one chance to live your life, so do it right," Sakura told herself. Calmed now, she walked the remainder of the way to her car.

Alone she entered, and alone she left. Now with nothing in her hands she climbed back into the car. She started the car and started to drive away. Before she got very far, Sakura rolled down her window and whispered, "Good-bye...everybody..." The car splashed into a mud puddle, and then drove away.

--Flashback End--

Sakura wanted to cry again, as she was drowned in the sad memory. But she brightened up again, thinking of how she would see her friends so soon. (A/N: Sorry about all the crying!! Ahhh! What was with the shining thing in all the tablets? I didn't know what to say!! And sorry the flashback was so long! ;) Fluttering to and fro, she called over and over, "Tomoyo! Eirol! Syaoran!"

A singsong voice was suddenly heard. It called out wonderingly, " Sakura? Is that you?!"

Another voice accompanied the first one, "Darling, its not Sakura. And you know it. It's not her time yet. Sakura is still on Earth."

The first voice said, "Oh, Eirol. I suppose you're right. I just wish Sakura would get here sooner. We're waiting for her...along with Nadeshiko, and Touya, and Fujitaka. All of us."

Eirol said soothingly, "Tomoyo, dear, when it's her time she will be here!"

Sakura giggled and flew around the corner. She shouted, "Tomoyo! Eirol! I'm fnally here!! I'm finally here!"

Tomoyo turned around to find a fluttering beauty behind her. She grabbed onto Eirol's shoulders and screamed, "Eirol! Eirol! I was right!!!" Eirol just smiled plainly. Tomoyo ran to Sakura for a hug. "Sakura! I'm so glad you're here! I waited so long...I'm so excited! I have to show you around. Tomorrow we should sign up to start our "age"! Eirol and I waited for you so we could all be the same age in Heaven! Of course...our wisdom years in Heaven are older than yours...since we have stayed here longer. I'm sorry Sakura...I couldn't help that," Tomoyo said, her amethyst eyes shining in the sunlight.

"Oh, Tomoyo. It's alright! I'm so glad we're up here together now, we can all rejoice. Wait...Tomoyo, where's Syaoran?" Sakura asked, eyes full of worry.

Tomoyo glanced downwards toward her satin shoes. She looked to Eirol for help. He answered for Tomoyo, "Sakura...I'm sorry. Tomoyo arrived here, looking for Syaoran. When I came to Heaven, I searched with Tomoyo for Syaoran. We don't know where he is. We even talked to the Heavenly Ones about it. They asked Sakiya and Maya. Sakiya and Maya said that there was no Syaoran, or Xiao Lang, to enter Heaven, ever." He stared down at the floor of their house, almost boring a whole through the clouded floor. (A/N: Just to tell you, all the houses in Heaven are made out of clouds.)

"Oh," Sakura said simply. She smiled. "Oh, well." The average person would think Sakura a bit mean, thinking this way. She seemed happy enough, she hid her feelings so well. But Eirol and Tomoyo knew Sakura too well. She wasn't happy at all; her feelings were bottled up inside her. She was hiding behind a plastic smile.

"Sakura, cry when you have to," Eirol said calmly. "We know you feel pain, even greater than all of us." Tomoyo just hugged Sakura, and said nothing.

'The truth was, I wanted to be encircled by his arms when I returned. I wanted to be embraced by him. I wanted him to stroke my hair, and tell me he loved me. I wanted to tussle his messy brown hair. I wanted to hug him, and know he was there for me. Every moment that I was here, I would think he would pop out and surprise me by shouting my name. Then he would twirl me around in those strong arms of his, and hold me tight, never letting go. He' s not here though. All of my thoughts, my dreams, are going to continue being dreams. Reality hurts,' Sakura thought as she lay in Tomoyo's arms.

'I have to stop crying. I can't help that Syaoran isn't here. Tomorrow, in the morning we will search. Tomoyo and Eirol will show me around Heaven. It won't help to continue like this. I have to stop crying. I have to be brave. For Syaoran,' Sakura thought as her eyes drooped. 'I have to...for Syaoran.'

Sakura's vision blurred as her eyelids closed. Everything went dark. Her last thought was to be brave for Syaoran, before she fell sound asleep.

* * *

**Mona-chan: **Ohayo and konichiwa everyone! Oh my god I got 3 reviews! Haha, only three. But that's ok. I'm still really happy! I'm not a really good writer, so every review counts! I've been considering an idea for another story. Ahh! Shame on me...tsk, tsk, tsk! I'm only on the first chapter of this story and I'm thinking on an idea for another one. lol Well here's my thanks to all of those who have reviewed. If anyone wants me to send them an email when I update, please tell me in a review. Arigato! 

**Thanks to:**

**AngElIc KeIa – **Thanks! I didn't think it was all that sad, I don't know, but it really made me feel good when you said that! It's exciting? Cool!! I will try to update as fast as I can! Arigato!

**ccs-sprinkler – **Thank you. I guess my story is unique, since I was getting crazy ideas out on paper while on that boring 5 hour car trip. I'm sure you must be confused; I bunched up all the facts in the prologue. If you review this time to tell me what you are confused about, I will email you or write it in my next update. Or you can email me at and ask me. Sorry about the confusion. Gomen, and arigato.

**Meow-blossom – **Thanks about the great beginning of my story. The ending of my prologue was pretty lame, but I couldn't think of anything else. ; Also, I would like to thank you for adding me to your "favorite authors" list and the "author alert." Arigato! Plus: How exactly do you add favorite authors to a list? I never got that. hehe. Email me at . Arigato!

* * *

**Mona-chan: **So review, review, review! Remember, each review counts and matters a lot to me. Thank you! Please continue reading ATH of H, BTD of H! One more thing, do you think I should make my chapters longer? Tell me! (Sorry they're so short! Tell me about any editing mistakes too! Arigato! 

Ja ne, mona AKA MIKIGURL


	3. Dreams

Above the Heights of Heaven, Below the Depths of Hell 

**Mona-chan: **Hey everyone! Four reviews! Woopie! The thanks will be listed after my other stories. On an extra note, Yume-chan notified me that I spelled "Eriol" wrong. It is "Eriol", not "Eirol." Thanks, Yume-chan! If anyone else notices any mistakes, tell me! Arigatou!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters used in this story. They belong to the almighty CLAMP. However, I do own this plot.

Chapter 2 – Dream 

Sakura woke up drowsily. She rubbed her swollen eyes, due to yesterday's tears. Sakura yawned and stretched her limbs out. She thought about the unusual dream she had last night. What did it mean?

--_Sakura's Dream_--

_A girl with auburn hair and emerald eyes ran down the streets of heaven blindly, calling a name. The name of the love she lost so long ago. She fluttered gracefully, flying up and down. All around her was light, the pure light that shone within the heavens. White clouds and blue skies surrounded her. _

_A boy with chocolate-colored hair appeared in front of the girl. Tears came down the girl's face from happiness as she cried his name, over and over again. Her heart had been torn apart when she lost him, but now it was mended and whole again. She couldn't express her feelings in words, so instead ran to the boy to embrace him. Before she got there, he walked away. He strayed farther and farther away from her. And then, he fell... into the depths of hell. He was away from her again. She was numb with fear, trembling and standing motionless. Gradually, the tears slid out, one by one. Her heart broke again. _

--_End_--

The girl looked like herself, Sakura realized. The boy resembled Syaoran. But it couldn't be...! Sakura was deep in thought when Tomoyo and Eriol came into the room. "Rise and shine, sleepy head!" Tomoyo laughed.

Eriol said to Sakura, "So. Shall we go show you around? You know you can still be happy even without Sy—" He was cut off by a fierce glare from Tomoyo. Eriol caught on quickly and stuttered, "I mean, I mean..." It was unusual for Eriol to make such a careless mistake.

At first, Sakura looked at Eriol with a puzzled look. Then she understood what he meant. She was reminded of yesterday's events and soon had a faraway look on her face. She didn't cry, but the expression on her face told Tomoyo that Sakura was thinking about Syaoran again.

"Oh, Sakura..." Tomoyo whispered, but Sakura did not hear, because she was too occupied with her own thoughts. Sakura suddenly remembered that Eriol had asked her a question, so she answered him.

"Sure, Eriol. I'd love for you and Tomoyo to show me around. Lets go right now," she said in a monotone voice.

In a couple of minutes Sakura, Tomoyo, and Eriol were all out to explore. "Hello, kaijou!" A voice behind Sakura shouted. Sakura gasped and turned around to find a handsome tall man.

"Touya!!" Sakura shouted as she gave her brother a hug. He grinned. Everyone threw in a word about Sakura.

"Yuki, daddy, mother, Kero, Spinnel, Kaho, you're all here!" Sakura screamed with delight. Kaho transformed into Ruby Moon and Yukito transformed into Yue. Kero transformed into Cerebros. "Ahh!" Sakura screamed, surprised at all the transformations that suddenly took place in front of her. Everyone laughed heartily. Only Sakura was silent, thinking again.

"What's the matter, darling?" Nadeshiko asked.

"Oh, nothing. I'm just so happy to see all of you! What I don't get though, is why Kero, Spinnel Sun, Ruby Moon, and Yue are here." Sakura wondered.

"Well, my human form has gone to Heaven, so I may follow. He must stay here but I can wander Earth and Heaven," Yue replied to her question, his icy blue eyes gleaming in the sunlight. "And Ruby Moon has the same case as myself."

"Oh," Sakura said. "I understand...but why are Spinnel and Kero here? Kero should have gone back into the Clow Book, and I don't even know where Spinnel Sun belongs."

"I can answer that," Eriol said, having been quiet the whole time. "Spinnel Sun followed me here, since I have become an angel. As for Cerebros, well lets just say...."

"...Clow Reed bent the rules a bit for us," Kero finished for him.

"That's great!" Sakura laughed. "Well, Eriol and Tomoyo are going to show me around, so I'll be back later!" The three friends waved good – bye and were soon out of sight.

"So, Sakura, would you like to see the Heavenly Ones?" Eriol asked once they were out of sight. Sakura nodded and they went to find the Heavenly Ones. They entered a place of serenity, where the Heavenly Ones resided. Sakura gasped. The place was beautiful and breathtaking, even more than all the other parts of Heaven. All of the goddesses and gods represented an element. Reading the expression on Sakura's attractive face, Eriol said, "Beautiful, huh?"

"Yeah..." Sakura whispered, almost unable to breathe because of the beauty.

Tomoyo laughed. "That's what I said when I saw this place as well, and Eriol, too," Tomoyo confided to Sakura.

A radiant smile crossed Sakura's face. "You know what makes me happy?" She whispered to Tomoyo.

"What?" Tomoyo wondered. Both her and Eriol leaned in to hear what Sakura had to say.

"What makes me happy," she confided to Eriol and Tomoyo, "Is that someday, somehow, when I find Syaoran...he'll be able to see this beauty too. He'll say, 'It's incredible.' And I'll be right there next to him, just the two of us, enjoying this serenity." A tear rolled down her beautiful face, but she was still smiling radiantly, because she was trying so hard to fight the temptation to break down and cry.

_'I promised I would be strong for Syaoran. I need to be strong for the people I love. My family, my friends, everyone. Tomoyo, Eriol, mother, father, Touya, Yukito, Kaho, Kero, Spinneli, and most importantly Syaoran..." _Sakura thought. Her eyes dried, and she fought the temptation.

Tomoyo gave Sakura another sad look. Tomoyo wanted to say something, to reassure Sakura. To reassure her doubts, her worries, and her fears. She decided, however, to remain silent for the best, just as Eriol was doing. It made Tomoyo's heart break in two to witness her friend hurt so badly. She felt guilty, like she had broken the promise she made when she became friends with Sakura way back in 3rd grade. It felt like she broke the promise of always supporting Sakura, whatever the case. It made Tomoyo feel distressed and miserable. She knew that she could not interfere in this situation. She knew that she could not follow Sakura this time, not in the name of love. It was up to Sakura alone to overcome her pain of losing Syaoran. Tomoyo knew that nobody could help Sakura defeat her pain but herself, and only herself.

Tomoyo's thoughts were interrupted when Sakura said faintly, "Tomoyo, Eriol, let's go home..." Eriol flapped his majestic white wings, and started to lead them back home. Sakura followed, fluttering her own soft white downy wings, with an unusual smiling expression cast on her face. Tomoyo stayed behind for a few seconds, and then followed her two friends, eyes downcast the whole way they flew. Tomoyo and Eriol sensed Sakura's real feelings. The smile did not fool them. It would never fool them because they knew Sakura so well. No conversation was made while they flew, because words could not express the feelings they felt. So they flew back home together in utter silence.

It was not until they reached Tomoyo and Eriol's house until anyone spoke. "Sakura," Tomoyo started, "Eriol and I are going to show you around the community. We have a surprise for you."

"Well...actually a couple of surprises," Eriol corrected her, "Would you like to see?" Sakura nodded but still remained silent and unspoken.

Every time Eriol and Tomoyo had shown Sakura a house; there would be a person inside, waving to her. It turned out they were all the people she knew. Everyone she had seen earlier – Touya, Yukito, her mother, her father, everyone - lived in her community. "Look! Sakura, here's our first surprise," Eriol smiled.

"I would say...five surprises, actually," Tomoyo corrected Eriol this time. Out of three other cloud-made houses in their community walked out five figures. Five shadowed figures that Sakura had not seen in such a long time.

One of the shadows belonged to a person spoke. It sounded like a girl. "Sakura, remember us...?" The girl that spoke, Sakura could see by her shadow, had braided pigtails. The boy next to her was smiling and held on to the first girl's hand lovingly. The third girl had curly hair and was holding hands with a very tall man. The fourth girl had glasses and short hair.

Sakura peered in closer to see who these five were.

"Oh my gosh!" Sakura gasped.

Thanks to: 

**cherryheart **– You really think so? Thanks! That made me really happy . Sorry it took so long (almost a month) to update, but I've been really busy! I'll try to update sooner if possible!! Oh, and thanks for adding me to your "author alert" list.

**phoenix-tusuba** – Wow. You're good at predicting things! I guess I'm not going to be able to surprise anyone. --;; lol. I liked your review...it made me laugh! Anyway, things well turn out for the better. Don't worry!

**yumewolf-chan** – Oh, I can't wait to read your angel/angel banned relationship! You are right about the devil/angel banned relationship. Hmm...who is the devil? I'm bad at surprises...o.o;; Haha, yup. I think I have another idea for a story and a sequel instead of a prequel for this story! Thanks for notifying me about the misspelling of "Eriol!" Also, thanks for reading both my stories. Which one do you think is better (even though they're both bad)? Just wondering...

**Angel Frost** – Thanks for reading both my stories. Ahh...I don't know why my stories are so sad. But they will be happy soon enough. I can't wait till she befriends Syaoran either, actually. XD Then things will probably be for the better. I hope this plot won't get too complicated...-off in my own world now thinking-...-snaps back down to earth-...ANYWAY! Which of my stories do you think is better (even though they're both bad!)? I'm just wondering...

the-miko-of-light – Thanks for adding me to your "author alert" list! Next time, if you have time, please write me a review! Thank you! Plus: are you part of the newtrialsring in yahoo? Because I am, and I someone was called like "miko-warrior-hime" or something like that... 

**Mona-chan:** Well, that's enough for today! I will try to update as soon as possible!!! Whoo...finally got through spell check! It's really useful...but when you write a Japanese story...the dictionary doesn't recognize the names! oo; I need to add Syaoran, Sakura, Eriol, Tomoyo, and ect. to the dictionary! Anyways, read my other story, Silent Cry, Lonesome Tears, too!! If anyone wants me to read their story, or have questions, comments, or concerns, email me at ! Arigatou!


	4. Reunion

**Above the Heights of Heaven, Below the Depths of Hell**

**Mona-chan:** Hello everyone! Really sorry…I haven't updated in…looks 6 months! WHHAA? HALF A YEAR! **-**goes crazy- Anyway…Don't worry, I never meant to stop this story, I was just trying to decided what to do best for the mistakes in chappie 2, simply because when I started the story I did not remember all about CCS. Last I watched the anime was three years ago, and I had not read any of the manga. Now I have read most of the manga, and I know the story COMPLETELY so I know I have made mistakes. I found my story needs to be edited…more. . ! hehe Gomen nasai for the mistakes and updating late! 7 reviews on chapter 2 (update 3)! Wow, I have 17 reviews now! I'm happy! Thank you to everyone who reviewed. Now I need to say a few things before you start reading. There were some things wrong with chapter 2. After I finish ATH of H, BTD of H I will write it over – I have it saved in my comp, so I just need to edit. So I may upload that one onto fanfiction too. But I'm pretty sure I'll be putting it on the website I'm currently working on. It won't be too good…but that's okay. XP You can't really make that good of a website without premium and upgrading your basic account, which I'm not doing because this is only for fun. I'm hoping to make this chapter lighter than my other ones so far in ATH of H BTD of H, slightly happier. I like writing that is deep, it makes it more meaningful, and a lot of times sorrowful stories are deep, so that's how my writing is. I have a soft spot for people going through hard & sad times. Sorry if this chapter is short! Thanks again to all my reviewers, you have kept me going! As always, the personal thank-you's to the reviewers are at the bottom. Oh, and I have updated Chapter 3 of SC, LT up so those of you who haven't reviewed please do so! I'll be working on Chapter 4 for SC, LT soon and as well as chapter 4 for ATH of H BTD of H! By the way, all the characters last and first names here that I weren't sure of the spelling I've looked up (Chiharu's last name, Rika's last name, Terada's first name, and Naoko's first/last name).

**Disclaimer:** I think I've been forgetting this…Anyhow, I don't own CCS. I only own this plot and my own characters…so….no suing me, and no copying my plot.

* * *

**Chapter 3 - Reunion**

"Chiharu! Takashi! Naoko! Terada-sensei! Rika!" Her old friends and her old teacher were here. Sakura jumped up and down at the sight of them.

"I haven't seen all of you in so long! If only we were all here…" she ended softly, her voice and her smile both wistful. Chiharu, Takashi, Naoko, and Terada-sensei looked at each other and all around. What did Sakura mean? Everyone _was_ here. Right? The four looked to Tomoyo and Eriol. The couple exchanged a glance with each other, and then looked forward again. They shook their heads at the four; it was not their place to say. Sakura would tell them when she was ready.

"We lost contact after graduation and over the years, though we all promised to stay in touch," Sakura said thoughtfully. "I'm glad we're able to see each again. I missed you guys." A silence passed between them as they all thought of the old days that they spent with each other.

"Tomoyo, when are we going to sign up for this…"age" thing?" Sakura asked and broke the silence. "Mother and you both spoke of it before, but I still haven't quite gotten the idea.

Tomoyo smiled. "That's okay," she sympathized. "It is quite a confusing concept. I'll briefly explain it to you." She took a deep breath and continued, "On Heaven, your age is counted by two things – The actual "age" and the Wisdom years. Your age on Heaven begins at age ten. When you sign up to start your age you start aging like on Earth, and years are equal to ones on Earth. You don't age after twenty on your appearance though. Wisdom years start from when you got married on Earth and they grow from the time you enter Heaven. For example, if you married on Earth at age twenty-five, they would start from that number and grow in years depending on how long you've stayed in heaven. Wisdom years usually present your rank to other angels – and simply your wisdom."

Sakura nodded slowly. "I think I understand now. Thanks."

"No problem," Tomoyo grinned lopsidedly. "Let's go sign up for our age."

Chiharu sat down and propped her head on her hand and thought. "Come to think of it, Takashi, Naoko, Rika, Terada-sensei, and I haven't signed up for our age yet either. We didn't come to Heaven very long ago, and we only met up with Tomoyo and Eriol a small while back. Let's all go together!" Everyone nodded his or her agreement.

As they flew towards the home of the Heavenly Ones, Sakura started conversation. "So, what have all of you been doing? I see that Chiharu, you have gotten together with Takashi, huh? And Rika with Terada-sensei." Chiharu, Terada-sensei, and Rika all blushed together. Takashi, however, just grinned. Sakura gave off a mischievous smile.

Then Sakura joked, "Naoko, what about you? Don't tell me you died a bitter old lady with no husband!"

Naoko hit Sakura softly on the arm and laughed. "Of course not," she answered, and straightened her glasses. My husband is still down on Earth, sadly. I love him very much!" She blushed, and everyone laughed.

Rika gained her composure back first. She nudged Tomoyo as they continued to fly. "And Tomoyo with Eriol. I knew it." Rika grinned.

Tomoyo laughed her famous laugh, "Ho, ho, ho!" Rika was surprised by Tomoyo's sudden reaction. Eriol smiled his own queer smile.

Eriol said, "Yes. And I love Tomoyo very much." It was _then_ that Tomoyo blushed. This was the expression Rika had expected in the first place, and she did a tumble in the air with her wings stretched out, giggling. Sakura laughed too; it'd been awhile since she had seen Tomoyo blush.

Chiharu poked Sakura jokingly. "And what about Syaoran?" Sakura's heart sank at his name. She looked downwards toward the ground, her auburn hair shadowing the look in her eyes. Chiharu didn't notice and instead turned her head side to side. "Hey, Sakura…where is Syaoran anyway? I haven't seen him in a long time!" Eriol and Tomoyo were troubled. Chiharu, Takashi, and Naoko remained clueless and unaware of Sakura's feelings. Terada-sensei sensed something was wrong, although he didn't know what. Rika also sensed the unusual atmosphere, but stayed silent like the others who knew.

Sakura clenched her teeth and fought back the tears. When she was sure she was successful, she lifted up her head again. Her expression was normal, but her eyes betrayed her. Her beautiful emerald orbs were sorrowful. "I haven't seen him in a long time either…" Sakura whispered with a faint smile.

Only Sakura herself, Eriol, and Tomoyo understood what she meant. The others were puzzled, especially Chiharu. "Huh?" she asked.

"Nothing," Sakura said, shaking her head. She forced a small smile and said, "Sorry, Chiharu. Syaoran's not here right now. I don't know where he is." In her head she thought, '_I really don't know where he is…I only wish I did, Chiharu. I only wish I did.' _

Chiharu sighed heavily. "That's too bad. Well, hopefully we'll all see him soon." She thought to herself_, 'Syaoran must have been who Sakura was saying was missing earlier…'_

The subject was dismissed after that, and new conversations without talk of Syaoran were brought up. It was a long way to the home of the Heavenly Ones. Eriol and Tomoyo tried hard to think of topics that would not include him, and eagerly started to talk about them when they did find topics. Even Sakura noticed. '_Thanks you guys, for trying,'she thought._

She gave the couple a secret smile when the others weren't looking. Tomoyo sighed in relief. Maybe Sakura was okay. But she could just be hiding her feelings… again. Tomoyo frowned.

The group of eight arrived at the home of the Heavenly Ones about a hour later. Sakura twirled in the air, her feathered wings stretched out and sparkled in the sun. Sakura truly looked like an angel. She zipped around in the air, excited. "We're here!" she said, her voice genuinely happy. She tried to forget about Syaoran, at least for now. There was no need to upset her friends or worry them. Her eyes shone brightly.

"This place still amazes me, even though I've already seen it once. I figure it always will," Sakura said. Everyone agreed.

Naoko yelled, laughing, "Come down, Sakura! We're entering the Heavenly One's home now!"

Sakura replied, "Okay!" She dove downwards and then stepped down daintily, one satin shoe first and then the other onto the clouded surface. She tucked her soft wings behind her to avoid them getting in the way.

They entered the gates and walked briskly across, seeing all the Heavenly Ones everywhere. Groups of the Heavenly Ones were together in one area of the place. They went to meet the Heavenly Ones.

Once he'd gotten their attention, Eriol said smoothly, "Hello, Heavenly Ones. I am Eriol Hiiragizawa. My friends, Tomoyo Daidouji, Sakura Kinomoto, Naoko Yanagisawa, Chiharu Mihara, Takashi Yamazaki, Rika Sasaki, and Yoshiyuki Terada." He pointed each person out to the Heavenly Ones. "We would all like to sign up for our age today, if you would please tell us where we go to do this." He bowed politely, and the others followed suit.

One of the Heavenly Ones pointed them out to a counter in the corner. They thanked him and walked over. Over there, a god greeted them.

"Hello," he greeted them. "I am the god Knowledge. This is my companion, the goddess Wisdom." He pointed to the goddess next to him. "Please tell me your names so you can start your age in heaven."

Each one of the eight stepped up to the counter and stated their names. "Thank you," Knowledge replied. "Your age will begin as of tomorrow."

"Thank you," Eriol said, "Knowledge and Wisdom." He bowed to them both.

Sakura unfolded her wings from behind her and flew up into the air over the gate of the Heavenly Ones. '_I'm so excited,_' Sakura thought. '_I wish you could see this, Syaoran.'_ She smiled and shook her head. Chiharu, Takashi, Rika, Eriol, Tomoyo, Naoko, and Terada took flight as well. Together they flew back home as the night started approaching. The sun set when they got home and shone all over heaven in a mix of red, orange, and yellow colors.

* * *

**Thank You to:**

**Ngoc123** – Don't worry: Syaoran did not do anything horrible. I can't make him do that…it would break MY heart. Not because of his father. Can't say anything more, really. Yes, Sakura is going to get her halo soon. I'm glad you like my story! You came out of the blue and reviewed when I hadn't updated for a long time, which made me really happy. Thanks again!

**phoenix-tsubasa – **Ooh..you're getting close to my point ;) Wow you're a good guesser. Thanks for reviewing! Things will turn out for the better….eventually. Haha, tried to make this chapter a little lighter. But writing sad stories is my thing. Hehe.

**SS-Shiper – **Thank you! Keep on writing **I Will Survive**, I'll keep on reading it! Sorry I haven't reviewed for the latest chapters, but I will ASAP!

**villanrage – **Your review totally threw me off! Haha great way to start my message to you. Anyway, I'm glad you wrote this in your review, you're very observant! I messed things up with kaho/ruby moon/nakuru. I explained it up there . Thank you for r & r! Your review really helped me in thinking about what I did wrong in this story!

**yumewolfchan** – I put a cliffhanger cause I like them! Well, truly I don't. My friend writes this story and I always read it and she always ends on cliffhangers and I'm all grr! lol So, I was seeing if I could do the same thing myself. And maybe surprise my readers, I'm not good at that. I will try and update both stories more often. But it's hard! Hehe. You update your stories too! Keep in touch, we haven't talked in a long time. 

**softwhispers** – Thanks! Btw, did you get a new pename/account? I thought it was just Angel Frost before?

**LupineLighting-IllusionDragon – **Whoa! Long username! lol. Thanks for the LONG review! I'm sorry I didn't update soon like I promised, but I have been busy lately. I'll try doing better on that in the future!

**cherryheart** – I'm very happy about that! Thank you! Hopefully Li will get in the picture soon. Sorry it was short, I'm doing my best. And sorry I haven't updated in a long time! Gomen nasai! Continue reviewing, thanks!

* * *

**Mona-chan: **Hello everyone! Did you like this chapter? Honestly, I couldn't find a name for it, and it seems my plot is going nowhere. If I even have one. But I will still continue this story! So did anyone think this chappie was slightly happier than my other ones? Please everyone, R & R! Thank you very much, I'll try to update fast, but don't count on it, I get busy. But summer's here so it's easier to update! As always, welcome to email me for anything! And please review! Thank you very much:3 Arigato and much love to all my reviewers! 3 3 3 0) 


End file.
